


【拔杯|Hannigram】就是飙车——！！！（PWP，NC17，BDSM，dirty talk, 一发完）

by xcbdsjq



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcbdsjq/pseuds/xcbdsjq
Summary: 威尔去找老汉治疗(？)的故事，纯飙车，纯肉PWP，一脚油门！详细性描写，BDSM，延迟射精，道具play，药物使用，dirty talk
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 92





	【拔杯|Hannigram】就是飙车——！！！（PWP，NC17，BDSM，dirty talk, 一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 一如既往的NC17，详细器官描写，情节老套只是想发车  
> 捆绑、蒙眼，道具play，纯肉，dirty talk，voyeuristic，延迟射精，office sex，注意绑好安全带（不喜慎入）  
> 因为ao3只能用英文字母所以就用了“小茶杯的搜救犬”的首字母作ID，是我是我还是我

多年以后威尔想起那个时刻，首先回想起的是腻过了头的蜂蜜的气息，他被掀翻在猩红色的床单上被迫高高撅起臀部，鼻尖抵着冰冷的柱式床架，然后他看到一条歪歪扭扭的蚂蚁爬成的线，搬运着看不见的臆想中的战利品，就在那个瞬间他从未体味过的不存在于认知中的粗大阴茎捅穿了他的身体，他意识到他成了彻彻底底的战利品——或许蚂蚁搬运的是他正在尝试自我封闭的意识——在剧烈的疼痛下不堪重负的意识，于是他交出了身体，放弃了最后的抵抗。

这是不折不扣的滥用专业职权。他的心理医生——品味无可指摘，头脑又极为出色，如果说有什么缺点，那就是过分挑剔，难于讨好——他只喝指定酒庄、特定年份出产的酒，甚至连护理皮具的乳膏都必须是Saphir的全套——不同的皮革制品必须搭配用不同的膏体。

医生穿着格调极高的纯羊毛血红色三件套向他俯下身，不急不慢的向他建议一种特殊的疗法，他闻到淡淡的雪松的气味然后放松了警惕，任由对方摘下了他的黑框眼镜，露出他湿润、不设防的眼睛。他把汗湿的头埋在对方的怀里，医生带着一丝不可捉摸的笑意揉着他乱蓬蓬的卷发。他是什么时候签字的，他完全记不得了，但是潮水拍打着他的交感神经，熟烂的莓果气息从他的内里散发出来，他腐烂了，熟透了，谁知道呢，也许他等这个治疗已经等的太久了。

第一次他就硬了，他喜欢被粗暴对待，他喜欢在这件事上的非人性，性爱不是什么应当归属于美的东西，无非汗水、多巴胺、体液交换，肉体的功能性还原。他喜欢像狗一样的后入位，阶级被明确而且不带任何假饰——剥下外衣，性爱就是两个人赤裸裸的追求原始的欲望，而往往一个人比另一个人更有权力——他的阴茎被握住，控制着不被允许射出。

于是事情演变成每周一次，他支付高额的心理咨询费，来到汉尼拔医生的办公室，对着他像性奴一样的打开身体。他厌烦了谈话，厌烦了互相试探，他还记得第一次来这里的时候，他瞪着地板上一只死垂死的蛾子，脑中闪过一瞬医生压在他背后的画面，他惊得脸发烫，努力把这个念头驱赶出去，而医生微笑着看着他像是看穿了一切。

之后的每次姿势都是屈辱的，而且不断翻新，对方从不满足于毫无创造力的重复，他有理由相信尝鲜本身和性交对于对方有同等的吸引力。但他也不得不承认，那些看起来糟糕的姿势对他们俩的催情效果并不相上下——他乐在其中但耻于诉之于口，于是对方要求时他的半推半就成了附带的调料，而他的分身总是比他要更为坦诚，它总是在适当的时候勃起，并与主人羞恼的微红的脸颊作用在一起，试图摧毁对方赖以藏身的理性。

或许是曾经被当作食人魔囚禁的缘故，他的大量性幻想总是与被惩罚，被剥夺自由联系在一起，他幻想医生对他为所欲为，而他匍匐在地上，乞求他的操弄。对此类场景的描摹让他的下身硬的发痛，他想象交出完全的控制权，献出整个的自己，无论身体上还是心灵上的。这是他的设计，他要通过投降的姿态来满足这一幻想，无论手段多么龌龊，到达的路上有多少肮脏，他的目的是无可置疑的、纯洁无暇的。他为这想象感到罪恶同时也兴奋不已。性交的权力处在流动之中，如果他的设计能够成真，那“控制”这个概念也是相对而可以交换的，因这控制是被诱导的。

于是他开始了他计划的实施。他狡猾、任性、坏品味、引导并等待对方给他惩罚——抑或惩罚有时已经变成了恩赐。如果有人该为此负责，那也是改变了他的那个恶魔，也许我们该说一句， _自作自受_ 。

汉尼拔接收到了信号，他犹豫的是是否该惯着这只小恶魔，他当然知道在某个微妙的时间点（也许来的太快了一点），对方不再把被插入当作需要身体上需要忍受的不适，而那无比美妙的惊慌失措和下意识的躲闪脸红不得不也随之减少，他享受对方濒临高潮的生理泪水，正如他享受对方苦苦求饶让自己射出来的哀告一样多。如何达到平衡是他所考虑的，他是个贪心的人，他从来都不想错过任何一边。

威尔设法提前取消了医生今天的其他预约，现在他坐在沙发里，口袋里揣着医生上回开给他的处方药。

汉尼拔嘴角抿起，“我很吃惊，今天只有你一个人预约了我的时间。”

“你的时间太贵了。”

汉尼拔笑笑，“但愿它是物有所值的。”他起身，“你想喝点什么？”

威尔看着医生座位边上的杯子，“和你一样就好。”他说。

趁医生去倒水的时候，他把带来的药投进医生的水杯里，然后他重新坐下，接过医生递过来的水杯猛灌了一大口。

“你睡得还好吗？我想了解下上次开的药效果如何。”

“睡眠总是被梦惊醒。各种各样的梦，我试着记了一些，想着也许对治疗有帮助。”

“那太好了，”汉尼拔点点头，“你可以先从最反复的梦说起。”

于是威尔开始诉说。而问题的解决来得很快。  
  
威尔的眼睛被蒙了起来，汗衫被从他头上脱下，他的长裤褪到地上。

骤然冷却的空气让他的身体起了寒粒，浅色的乳头不受抑制的突起。医生低沉的声音从他的耳后响起：

“是不是这样？”

他还没回答就感觉到手腕被冰冷的物体铐住，“不…应该更……”

“更怎么样？”身后的声音极富耐心，等待着猎物入套。

“更粗暴一点。”他咬牙说了出来。

话音刚落，他松垮垮的短裤就被剥下，露出了不受保护的柔软部位。

他感觉到有视线落在他半硬的下身，他并拢双腿——毫无疑问，一个不怎么有效的抗拒的符号，却是极有力的性暗示——被强行脱掉内裤的时候他下流的联想了。

“Then what happened?”汉尼拔的指尖从他的脖颈慢慢的滑下，停留在他的腰窝上方。威尔的裸背像细腻的石膏，发出不可亵玩的纯洁的警告。这让施虐者的情绪高涨起来。

“I mean in your dream, Will.”

“It was only a dream.”

“And this is only a therapy.”

威尔的声音颤抖了，“你把我吊起来，然后……”

“然后怎么样？”

“然后你用绳子绑住我。”

“然后呢？威尔，你要一次说完。”

“然后……你狠狠的干我，射在我的里面，like never before.”

只是在脑中重现那难以启齿的幻想都足以让他面红耳赤，但这诱惑太过巨大，他甚至愿意为此出卖灵魂。

汉尼拔的指尖渐渐往下，一直到达威尔的屁股。“I got some extra bonus for you.”

威尔能感觉到身体发热，双手被拉起，露出整个腋窝，他听到手铐用铁链吊在横梁上的声音，他的肩膀被迫打开，双脚只能勉强站在地上。

他听到汉尼拔按下了某个键，然后有像是磁带转动的声音。他是不是早该想到的？恶魔怎么会趁着他的心意呢？

他听到自己的声音含含糊糊的说：“别录像。”

然后他听到汉尼拔轻笑。

“是什么给了你错觉，让你觉得这一切是你的 _设计？_ 甜心。”

“告诉我，只有我们……两个人。”他示弱了。

“We may have company(也许有人会加入我们)”，医生盯着他的下身，“你喜欢这样。”

威尔闭上了嘴，他的欲望已经越翘越高，让他的反对显得极其无力。

粗绳捆上他一丝不挂的皮肤的时候，他听到他的口中不由自主的“呜”出声，他不知道医生是从哪里学的这些，但他不管学什么都可真他妈的是个天才。

汉尼拔的手强硬的分开威尔的臀瓣。它们紧实、有弹性，是大师能雕出来的最美的形状，带着让人呼吸停滞的热度。绳子经过腰肢，从威尔的下体、阴囊处穿过，再勒住大腿的根部，他被分成两半的屁股牢牢夹住陷入的绳子，汉尼拔饶有兴致的提了一下绳子，像是在验货，威尔马上感觉到绳子被他的分泌物濡湿了，他的呼吸急促起来，喉头干渴，好像有一千双眼睛在窥看。

汉尼拔拍了一下他的屁股，“耐心，甜心——耐心一点。”

他咽下口水，捆绑在他身上造成的轻微痛感并不可怕，他知道这只是惩戒的前戏。

有什么系上了他的分身，他看不见，但感觉像是蕾丝，医生半是故意的碰到他的前端，酥麻感让他在心里骂了句脏话。然后他的一条腿被打开，同样被绑在了天花板上垂下来的绳子上。这下再也没有什么能挡住他被彻彻底底的看见了——观看造成了剥夺自由的二重性，他完全变成了医生手下待宰的羔羊。

“放松。”就在医生说出这个词的同时，他后穴的绳子被掰向一边，一根颇有分量的物体就势插进了他的后穴。

虽然没有预先扩张，但是疼痛倏忽而逝，从振动的频率威尔知道这只是假阳具，但是快的他甚至来不及意识，他就感觉到自己要射了，这是他第一次感觉到害怕。他感觉到头晕目眩，身体不受控制，高潮来得比平时要快太多。

他终于反应过来——医生在水里下药了。

阴茎涨硬到了极致，“拿出去。”他又急又恼，他不是来做什么付费表演的，何况他才是付钱的那一个。

汉尼拔无声地笑了，他的病人不知道他此刻看起来是多么诱人，多么无辜，又多么任人宰割。他必须帮助他，服务他，治好他，不是吗？

“你会喜欢的。”汉尼拔调动挡位，一手握住了假阳具，根据威尔的反应帮助它抽插。

威尔知道他低估了这东西的可怕程度——毕竟按钮可是掌握在恶魔的手里。他的身体因为持续快感染上了红潮，绳子的束缚并不影响他晃动屁股，但他不想这么做，起码对着一根假阳具。但在汉尼拔的辅助下，他害怕他要因为这根傻玩意儿丧失理智。

于是他哀求：

“求求你，拿出去。”

汉尼拔微笑，从脖颈后舔舐他的耳廓，他忍不住呻吟，感觉体内的热源如海浪扩散，然后医生的硬物抵上了他光洁赤裸的后背，让他前所未有的饥渴和难耐。  
“求你了。”

汉尼拔不为所动，继续他手上的动作，威尔感觉到下身的蕾丝越缚越紧，他大口喘息，感觉到站立的那只腿在哆嗦，“求求你……呜……”

医生掐住威尔漂亮的臀瓣，重重的掴了它一巴掌，肌肉突弹了一下，威尔的内壁突然收缩，这让他舒服的一阵抽搐。

“求我什么？”

威尔无法再守住自己的底线，刚才的那一下让假阳具一瞬间顶的更深，已经湿滑的甬道被迫夹得更紧，他已经要支撑不住自己。

“求你……拿出去，求你……”

下一秒医生就把假阳具拿了出去。威尔的后穴一阵突如其来的空虚，淫液从还在一张一合的穴口淌出，顺着大腿滴落在地板上。事到如今，他想要的不得了，不得不承认就算是假阳具也比没有要好的事实。

那根他现在就想要骑跨的真物又粗又硬，和绳子一起顶在他的两腿之间，折磨的他快要发疯。终于他决定把自尊扔进垃圾桶，咒骂着让医生快点插进来。

医生对他的用词进行了质疑，他终于屈辱的哭了出来，“求求你进来。”

“求你了……快一点……”

一旦说出口一次之后他就再也不用顾及第二次，他听到自己呜咽着求医生快一点，甚至用屁股去磨蹭那根硕大的性器的龟头。然而这个动作除了让他自己心痒难耐，并没有其他任何帮助。

“我的什么？”汉尼拔在他耳边呢喃。

“你……你的肉棒……”

医生从背后捏住了他的两点乳头，细细搓揉，又俯身顺着他的大腿内侧一路舔舐着他的漏液直到根部，去寻找那个欲求不满的孔穴。

“插到哪里？”

威尔的脸烧的红透了，他的声音很小，含混的几乎听不清：“插到我的里面。”

医生的龟头慢慢悠悠的绕着他的穴口打转，“I can’t hear you, sweetie.”

“For Christ’s sake! Hannibal……”他急得激出了眼泪，“快一点！”

威尔的身体绷紧，膝盖却瘫软，而就在这时候，医生又粗又长的阴茎滚烫着从下而上贯穿了他的身体，托起了他的下坠。

他倒抽了一口气，几乎马上就要颤抖着射出，却因为阴茎上的蝴蝶结而未能如愿。医生缓慢的碾过他的敏感点，让他舒服的马上痉挛起来，他听到自己上气不接下气，连一个连贯的音都发不出来。他整个人软在医生的肉棒上，这让每一次抽插都深到像是要穿透，而他自身的重量使他下坠的时候爽到了顶点。医生半抽出的时候他的屁股不舍得放他走，他吸吮他，讨好他，不管不顾的痴缠着他。医生的顶弄都在他恰到好处的位置，他硬到极点的分身因为射不出来而酸胀不堪，后面的快感一波漫过一波，他明明已经到了，却一直被堵着出不去，他哭着求医生行行好让他撸动自己。他不知道这样还要持续多久，害怕、屈辱、和腹部下方的快感蛮横的混合在一起，他感觉自己已经被折腾到了极限，他紧紧的含着那根肉棒又哭又叫，完了，他的脑炎一定是复发了，一种甜蜜的疼痛蛰在他高热的大脑皮层深处，他要被操死了，他想，完了，他要死了。

“求你……让我射出来……”

医生摘下了威尔的眼罩，他因为突然的强光眯住了眼睛，随即在全身镜里看到了满脸泪水的自己，他全身赤裸——除了束缚着他的那根粗绳。他的分身从绳结里穿出，高耸的前端系着纯白的蕾丝，溢出的淫液随着分身的搏动甩在他自己的胸口、小腹、地上，他的下身黏黏乎乎，屁股里正吸吮着他私人医生的大鸡巴。

啊，他的穴口咬的更紧了，他比自己想象的还要淫荡一万倍，在眼前晃荡的那根阴茎是那么碍眼，但又让他那么的快乐。于是他忘记了廉耻，他已经不能被玷污的更多一分了不是吗？他回头用失神的眼神看着医生，像是迷路的羔羊，他扭着屁股乞求医生射在他的里面，乞求医生把他填满、喂饱。

医生满意的解开了蝴蝶结，并重重的挤进他的深处，突然所有的快感一齐喷发，威尔忍不住尖叫出声，顺着这声尖叫他终于泄在了镜子上。

医生的办公室是索多玛的罪恶之城，他想，一旦踏入，你就再无法离开。

Ps：老汉：这双眼看穿太多了.jpg 我：交出录像带！！！


End file.
